Human Anatomy
Regional Anatomy *'Head and neck' — includes everything above the thoracic inlet. (shoulder blades upwards) *'Upper limbs' — includes the hand, wrist, forearm, elbow, arm, and shoulder. *'Thorax' — the region of the chest from the thoracic inlet to the thoracic diaphragm. ("the chest") *'Abdomen' - abdomen to the pelvic brim or to the pelvic inlet. ("the belly") *'Back' — the spine and its components, the vertebrae, sacrum, coccyx, and intervertebral disks. *'Pelvis and Perineum' — the pelvis consists of everything from the pelvic inlet to the pelvic diaphragm. The perineum is the region between the sex organs and the anus. *'Lower limbs' — everything below the inguinal ligament, including the hip, the thigh, the knee, the leg, the ankle, and the foot. Superficial Anatomy Superficial anatomy or surface anatomy is important in human anatomy being the study of anatomical landmarks that can be readily identified from the contours or other reference points on the surface of the body. With knowledge of superficial anatomy, physicians gauge the position and anatomy of the associated deeper structures. Common names of well known parts of the human body, from top to bottom: *Head — Forehead — Jaw — Cheek — Chin *Neck — Shoulders *Arm — Elbow — Wrist — Hand — Fingers — Thumb *Spine — Chest — Ribcage *Abdomen — Groin *Hip — Buttocks — Leg — Thigh — Knee — Calf — Heel — Ankle — Foot — Toes *The eye, ear, nose, mouth, teeth, tongue, throat, adam's apple, breast, penis, scrotum, clitoris, vulva, navel are visible too. Major organ systems *Circulatory system pumping and channelling blood to and from the body and lungs with heart, blood, and blood vessels. *Digestive System: digestion and processing food with salivary glands, esophagus, stomach, liver, gallbladder, pancreas, intestines, rectum, and anus. *Endocrine System communication within the body using hormones made by endocrine glands such as the hypothalamus, pituitary or pituitary gland, pineal body or pineal gland, thyroid, parathyroids, and adrenals or adrenal glands *Integumentary System: skin, hair, and nails *Lymphatic System: structures involved in the transfer of lymph between tissues and the blood stream, the lymph and the nodes and vessels that transport it including the Immune system: defending against disease-causing agents with leukocytes, tonsils, adenoids, thymus, and spleen *Musculoskeletal System: movement with muscles and human skeleton (structural support and protection with bones, cartilage, ligaments, and tendons). *Nervous System: collecting, transferring and processing information with brain, spinal cord, peripheral nerves, and nerves *Reproductive System: the sex organs; in the female; ovaries, fallopian tubes, uterus, vagina, mammary glands, and in the male; testes, vas deferens, seminal vesicles, prostate, and penis. *Respiratory System: the organs used for breathing, the pharynx, larynx, trachea, bronchi, lungs, and diaphragm. *Urinary System: kidneys, ureters, bladder and urethra involved in fluid balance, electrolyte balance and excretion of urine. Internal organs Common names of internal organs (in alphabetical order) : Adrenal - Appendix — Bladder - Brain — Eye - Gall bladder - Heart - Intestine - Kidney - Liver - Lung - Esophagus - Ovaries - Pancreas - Parathyroids - Pituitary - Prostate - Spleen - Stomach - Testicle - Thymus - Thyroid - Uterus - Veins Brain Amygdala — Brain Stem — Cerebellum — Cerebral Cortex — Limbic System — Medulla - Midbrain - Pons dictionary *'Teratoma '''An encapsulated tumor with tissue or organ components resembling normal derivatives of more than one germ layer. *'Thoracotomy:' An incision into the pleural space of the chest to gain access to the thoracic organs. *'Tracheotomy' A tracheotomy is an emergency procedure done to aid the patient's breathing. It is the opening of the trachea (throat) with a sharp instrument, usually a scalpel (in performs one using a pen). * Trauma surgery is a surgical specialty focused on the surgical management of invasive treatments on physical injuries in an emergency situation. *'Tumor' An abnormal mass of tissue caused by abnormal cell division. *'Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome: (TTTS)' A condition in which the fetal blood vessels of identical twins are fused, providing one twin with two much blood and the other with two little. In can be fatal for both if not treated surgically. U *'U&Es' (Us and Es): Urea and Electrolytes. *'Uterus duplex bicollisA condition in which a female has two uteruses *UTIUrinary Tract Infection. It's a bacterial infection that affects any part of the urinary tract. V *V-Fib' Ventricular Fibrillation is when muscle fibers in the lower area of the heart are uncontrolled. This causes the heart to no longer pump blood throughout the body and can cause sudden death. It can be treated with an external defribillator (immediate 911 attention) *'V-Tach-''' Ventricular Tachycardia is when the pulse rate is at the rate of or more than 100 beats per minute (BPM) and there is at least three consecutive uneven heart beats.' W *'Whipple: Known formally as a Pancreaticoduodenectomy, this operation is used most commonly to treat Pancreatic Cancer. The procedure involves removing the head of the pancreas along with the Gallbladder, duodenum, part of the stomach, bile duct, and sometimes lymph nodes close to the pancreas. Once these have been removed, the remainder of the pancreas, stomach, and bile duct are directly attached to the small bowel. (See Pancreaticcoduodenectomy for further details) X *X-radiation''': X-rays are a form of (electromagnetic) radiation, used for diagnostic purposes to see inside the body without having to cut open. It can also be used as a form of cancer treatment. It has a medical specialty devoted to it, Radiology Category:Anatomy